Teen Avengers
by CatMaz
Summary: The Avengers go to S.H.I.E.L.D. High School. When the new kid, Steve Rogers, comes, things begin to change. Read as they try to get through this year of high school. Will they make it? Or will it all be ruined by someone else?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers**

**I found this story on my computer and decided to post it. It's not complete yet, so I'll continue writing this if you guys like it.**

**There will be pairings, I don't have them all decided yet. No slash, sorry.**

**The characters will might be OOC. But if they are, it won't be too bad.**

**Please read and review. Reviews will help motivate me and let me know how the story is going.**

**P.S. Steve won't be in this chapter. Don't worry, he'll be make his appearance in the second chapter.**

* * *

3rd Person

Mr. Coulson watched from his desk. These kids were… a little bit… different. He would have to look out for Tony Stark… that kid was known to be a spoiled, selfish one. He was a billionaire though. Natasha Romanoff would be tricky to figure out. She had a deadly look on her face – girls these days. Bruce Banner had been rumored to have extreme anger issues. Clint Barton was very sharp to notice things – Coulson would have to be careful about what he was doing and constantly watch his back. Thor Odinson, this kid was just strong.

"OK class, I know it's your first day. So I'll be light on the work. Just try to get to know each other," Mr. Coulson said. He wanted to get on their good side.

Tony smirked. "We already know each other, Mr. Coulson. No need for introductions," he said. Mr. Coulson narrowed his eyes. "Do it again. Catch up. I don't care what you do," Mr. Coulson said.

* * *

The class moved one to the next period. Mr. Coulson sighed. Hopefully his next period class would be better behaved.

"Today I'll be making sure you have everything you'll need for my class," Ms. Hill said. "I'll also be passing out your textbooks."

Everyone sighed. So this teacher wanted to get right down to business. "Hey, Natasha," Clint whispered. "What?" Natasha asked. "Just saying hi," Clint said. "Shut-up," Natasha hissed. "Is that talking I hear?" Ms. Hill asked. "No, ma'am," Natasha said. Ms. Hill nodded.

Natasha glared at Clint. Something was bound to happen between those two.

* * *

Recess was only 15 minutes long. But at least people from other classes could hang out together.

"Hey, Bruce!" Tony called out. "What?" Bruce asked. "Look who's over there," Tony said. Bruce turned and saw her. It was Betty Ross. Bruce turned red (luckily he didn't turn green). Betty was his one and only crush.

"You need help pal?" Tony asked. "With what?" Bruce asked. "With the girl! I have all the tips you could ever need," Tony said with a smile. Bruce was a little wary. Everyone knew Tony was a hotshot for the ladies. His tips and tactics might not work on Betty, though. But he would try them anyway. "Fine," Bruce said. Tony walked over and began to explain the complicated mind of a teenaged girl.

Thor and Clint threw a basketball around. Natasha watched from a distance. "Watch out mortal! I shall prevail!" Thor exclaimed as he dribbled the basketball over. Clint just rolled his eyes. Thor was always like this.

The supervising teacher blew a whistle. "Get to lunch!" he yelled. The high schoolers pushed their way into the cafeteria.

"Move," Loki told Bruce. Bruce had sat in "Loki's seat" in the cafeteria. "Oh, sorry," Bruce said. He didn't want any trouble, he might get mad, but he didn't like how Loki was acting. "Yo, Bruce!" Tony called. "Sit over here at the cool table!" Bruce nodded his thanks and sat by Tony.

"Loki can be a real jerk," Natasha said, glaring in Loki's direction. "Do not speak ill of my brother. He is just… hmm," Thor trailed off not knowing what to say.

"I heard some new kids were coming tomorrow," Clint said, trying to get off the topic of Loki. "Oh, yeah. I think there are three of them," Bruce said. "I heard that too," Natasha agreed. "They'll probably get chewed out by Loki and all those other jerks. Transferring in the junior year isn't always a good move," Tony said. "Let's just get to them first," Clint said. The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

**How was the first chapter? Too short? Too OOC? Please review so you can tell me!**

**Thanks!**

**~CatMaz~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers**

**Sorry this took so long. I was busy with the Fourth of July and all. So...Happy (Belated) Fourth of July (for everyone who celebrates it).**

**Please read and review. By the way, thanks for reviewing Jecca.**

* * *

Steve

Mr. Coulson was talking to us about the school. "…and here are your schedules," he said. We took them. I looked at mine. I had his class first. "It looks like I have your class first, sir," I said. Johann and Arnim had a different class, thank God. They began to walk to the exit. "Have fun in you class Steve. I can't vait to hear about it vhen we're all picked up. Come on Arnim," Johann said sarcastically. "Yes, Johann," Arnim said. Arnim wasn't as bad as Johann. Sometimes I could actually talk sense into him.

I sat down. What would everyone be like? Would my clothes by too old fashion? I hoped they wouldn't ask to many questions.

The bell rang and in came my classmates. One of them whispered something I couldn't make out.

"We have a new student in our class," Mr. Coulson said, gesturing to me. Everyone stared. Mr. Coulson nodded for me to introduce myself. "My names Steve Rogers. And I'm – uh – from Brooklyn?" I said. I wasn't sure what to say, so I ended with what sounded like a question.

There was an outburst of questions. I was overwhelmed. "Uh… I… um…" I said. "ENOUGH!" Mr. Coulson yelled, saving me. "We have work to do," he said. The whole period I was conscious of the stares people were giving me.

* * *

"Hello Steve, I'm Ms. Hill. I met your friends, they're very nice," Ms. Hill said. Yeah right, I thought. "Hello ma'am," I said. I could tell everyone was shocked at how I said 'sir' and 'ma'am'.

The kid sitting next to me (I think his name was Bruce) was really nice to me. He helped me when I needed it and was friendly.

"Thanks," I told him after class. "It was nothing," Bruce said. He went off to talk to his friends.

* * *

3rd Person

"Great job Bruce, you're really reeling him in," Tony said. "I hope I'm doing the right thing," Bruce said. "Of course you are. Did you see how happy he was?" Natasha pointed out. Bruce nodded. "Let's try to find his friends at recess," Clint said.

Tony, Bruce, Clint, Natasha, and Thor walked out on the black top together. They wanted to find Steve and his friends. That's when they heard someone speaking in German.

* * *

Steve

"So, Steve, how vere your classes? Ms. Hill adores us," Johann said. Arnim nodded in agreement. He always agreed with Johann. "You shouldn't go around tricking teachers," I said. Johann scowled.

"Na ja wenigstens bin ich nicht ein #$%&^% %^# wie Sie," he said. I was shocked. Did he really just say that? Arnim was shocked too. "Johann, Sie sehen, was Sie hier sagen," he said. Arnim just told Johann to do something! What the heck was going on!?

"I'm sorry if I upset you, Arnim," Johann said. He was surprisingly calm. I opened my mouth to say something when Johann gave me a look. It wasn't a mean or angry look. He seemed to be trying to tell me something. He moved his hand so slightly that I barely saw it. But I knew what he was trying to say; someone was behind us.

I turned around and saw my class. "Oh, hello," I said. "Hey Steve. We came over to see you and your friends," Tony said. Why did everyone think I was friends with these two?

"Hello, I don't think ve've met before. My name is Johann and this is my friend Arnim," Johann said. "Yes, hello," Arnim said.

"Were you guys speaking in German?" Natasha asked. "Yes, ve vere," Johann said. "I was just going to look for you guys," I said, trying to get away from the Germans. "I had a question about Ms. Hill's class, Bruce." "Oh OK," Bruce said. I started to walk away with my class. "See you after school, Steve," Johann said. I sighed. I really didn't want to see that guy any more.

* * *

3rd Person

The bell rang and lunch was started. The people at the table known for causing trouble smirked when they saw Bruce. "Banner! Keep your green butt away from me!" one of them, Victor, called. Everyone in the cafeteria laughed. Bruce turned red.

"Hey, shut-up," Steve said, walking over to Victor. "Oh, the new kid wants a fight. Do you know who I am?" Victor asked. "Do you know who I am?" Steve asked back. Everyone gasped, no one ever stood up to the guys like Victor. Johann smiled. Arnim frowned. He knew it wouldn't be good if Steve got in a fight. You see, Steve always follows the rules. But when it comes to his friends, well…let's just say he has a tendency to "forget" about them.

"No, and I don't want too. Unless maybe you want to abandon freaks like Bruce and his friends," Victor said. Tony gulped. He didn't think this would all end well.

"I don't think they're the freaks here. You're just a bully," Steve said. Johann laughed at this. Victor turned to him. Arnim turned red like Bruce. "Steve, you're so funny when you do that bully thing. You should really see yourself; you look ridiculous!" Johann exclaimed. He walked up to Steve. "Speichern Sie Ihre Wut auf mich. Ich möchte eine Runde, wenn wir "nach Hause" zu bekommen," he whispered.

Steve sighed. Johann wanted to save the fighting for when they got back "home"? Sure. Fine. Steve wanted to do that too.

Steve began to walk away. "Just stay away from my friends," he said.

* * *

Clint and Natasha were on the bus home. "Can you believe what Steve did?" Clint said. "Yeah, he stood up to Victor on his first day. Tony isn't happy about it. He says that Steve is going to have to watch his back now," Natasha said.

Clint looked over to where Thor and Loki were sitting. "Loki, do you know where all of my Pop Tarts went? I couldn't find them this morning," Thor said. Loki gave a long sigh. "Thor, I already told you. You ate them all on Sunday."

"Oh. Do you think we could get some more?"

Loki banged his head against the seat. "What flavor?"

* * *

**There. Second chapter is done. Sorry if there are any mistakes. I was watching Supernatural while I was proofreading this *shrug*.**

**Please read and review!**

**Thanks!**

**~CatMaz~**


End file.
